


Beyond Compare

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [34]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, bilbo and ori are so confused, the company is laughing at them all, thorin and dwalin are drunk and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Thorin and Dwalin are drunk ... and that is not good when you haven't told the one you love that ... well, that you kind of love them.





	Beyond Compare

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on some lovely fan-art done by the equally lovely AcornShield! check out on the original post by clicking on the link at the end of the fic ...

* * *

 

 

            “I’m telling you!”  Thorin banged his fist on the table, rattling the plates, silverware, and tankards, his words slightly slurred.  “There is no comparison!”

            “Bullshit!” Dwalin said, his eyes a little unfocused.

            “Name me one,” Thorin demanded.  “ONE!  That is even equal!”

            “Thorin …” Bilbo said, looking about the hall.  “I think you’ve had–”

            Thorin’s hand suddenly cradled Bilbo’s chin.  “Just look at this face,” Thorin said, a soft smile on his face.  “So beautiful.”  Thorin sighed.  “I could stare at it the whole night.”

            Bilbo’s eyes widened at Thorin’s words.  _What in the name of …_  “Uh … Thorin.”

            “Tell me, Dwalin,” Thorin said, his eyes like hearts, never looking away from Bilbo.  “Name me another that could compare to this jewel.”

            “Ori,” Dwalin said, taking a hefty swig of his ale before belching.

            Thorin rounded on Dwalin.  “ORI?!”

            Dwalin nodded.  “He has eyes that burn through a Dwarf like molten gold.”

            Thorin puffed up like an adder.  “BILBO IS BEYOND COMPARE!”

            Dwalin swore loudly in protest at Thorin’s declaration and, in short order, the Dwarf King and his ‘faithful’ guard proceeded to only get louder and louder until they were bellowing their opinions regarding Bilbo’s and Ori’s looks for the whole hall to hear and challenging each other to a sparing match if need be to settle the argument.

            Bilbo turned an incredulous gaze in Ori’s direction, only to find that the young Dwarf was already staring at Bilbo with the same gobsmacked look on his face.  

            It was going to be a long night!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[Check out the original post here!](http://alcram-dreamers.tumblr.com/post/176955476539/king-under-the-mountains-drunk-shenanigans)


End file.
